


Who's There?

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat, he would play with Ouija boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Yugi and the gang gets together on Halloween.  Ryou brings out the Ouija board.  Spirits are raised, and not always the ones you'd want.





	Who's There?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> For Spoke. Because, let's face it, Ryou would totally be down for Ouija sessions.

"Halloween is the celebration of the fading line between the living and the dead."

Jounouchi inched behind Honda some more.  "What do you mean 'fading'?  Like, they can come out easier?"

Ryou nodded, grinning eagerly.  "It's the best time to contact the spirits!  Aside from eclipses, the solstices, equinoxes, new moons…."

Jounouchi let out a yelp and Honda slapped him.  "Bakura, don't get him all freaked out.  You know how he gets with ghosts.  Big ol' baby."

"Who you calling a baby, you son of a--"

The boys started brawling and Anzu sighed.  "C'mon, guys, that stuff isn't real."

"Isn't it?"  Ryou's face looked dark, and a shadow of a memory of Yami Bakura flashed in their minds.

"You don't ever try and... reach _him_ , do you?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Ryou blinked and the darkness cleared.  "Him?  No, I wouldn't ever.  But I have tried to contact family.  It's just easier when you're in a group.  You know for sure it's not you making the board say things."

Yugi looked down at the Ouija board in front of them and frowned.  He had made as much peace with the Pharaoh's leaving as he could, but, if there really was a way to contact him....

"Do you want to try it?" Ryou asked, eyes wide.

Yugi nodded.  "I'm gonna try to reach the Pharaoh."

That stopped Honda and Jounouchi in their tracks.  They froze mid-punch.  "You really think it's safe?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi smiled at him, a tight smile.  "It's as safe as it's going to be.  Besides, if we're all together, nothing can hurt us!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, man!" Jounouchi said, pumping his fist.

Honda rolled his eyes.

Ryou sat up.  "OK, well, let's begin."  Once they had all gathered around the board, he began his instructions.  "We each put our fingertips on the planchette, that's this here."  He passed it around.  "Since there are so many of us, we should just use our dominant hands.  Make sure you're not putting any pressure on it.  You should be able to pick up your fingers at a second's notice.  We start by greeting the board, saying hello, and asking if anyone is here to speak with us."

They stared at him a little blankly.

"Ah, don't worry, guys!  I'll lead you through it.  Everyone ready?"  He waited for everyone's assent.  "OK, gently rest your fingertips here.  Let's start."

They set their fingertips down on the planchette.  Nothing happened.

"Good.  No one pressing too hard?  OK.  Hello, spirits, whoever is out there.  We ask that you cross the threshold to our world and speak to us."

The planchette skipped and started, it's jittery movements sending Jounouchi's hand right off.

"Who's doing that?" he asked, looking around at the others.

"The spirits," Ryou said.  "Please put your hand back."

Tentatively, he reached out and touched it.  As soon as his fingertips hit it, the planchette moved again, stuttering its way up to "Hello", then making its way back to the center of the board.

"Excellent!  We're so glad to have you," Ryou said.  "What is your name?"

The planchette moved again, first to Y, then O, and then--

"What if you get a ghost who can't spell?" Honda muttered.  The planchette stopped.

Ryou frowned.  "Please don't make fun of the spirits.  They don't like it."

"I was just asking a question!"

"It stopped," Yugi said, his brow furrowed.  "Y.  O.  U.  You?"

"Well, hello, um, You," Ryou said.  "Do you have a message for anyone here?"

The planchette began moving fast.  Ryou sat up straighter, trying to catch every letter.

"I.  S.  E.  E.  Is ee, no, that's not right.  Y.  O.  U.  I see you?  That's good.  We see you, too.  H.  O.  S.  T--"

Ryou pulled back his hand like he'd been burned.

“OK, I know I said nobody move it, but did anybody move it?”

They shook their heads.

“OK.  Alright.”  He put his hand back on the planchette.  “What do you want?”

The board spelled out a message:  “K.  I.  L.  L.  T.  H.  E.  M.”

“No, that’s not going to happen,” Ryou said, sharply.

“G.  I.  V.  E.  M.  E.  T.  H.  E.  I.  R.  S.  O.  U.  L.  S.”

“No!”

“G.  E.  T.  M.  E.  A.  B.  A.  G.  E.  L.”

Ryou raised an eyebrow.  “What?”

The planchette shook violently beneath their fingers, as if two people were fighting to grab onto it.

"Look, we’re trying to contact someone else.  Why don't you leave us, spirit.  Goodbye."

The planchette stopped moving.

"I said goodbye!"

It stayed still.

He ran a hand through his hair, then set it back back on the planchette.  "Goodbye,  _You_."

The planchette moved back and forth between H and A until it finally skidded to Goodbye and shot off the board across the room.

They stared at it.  "You don't think that was really...?" Honda asked, staring at the fallen planchette.

"Probably," Ryou said, hugging himself.  "What an ass."

The lights flickered.

Jounouchi grabbed Anzu.  "You don't think--?"

The lights went out.

"Oh, stop it!  Just stop it!" Ryou yelled.

The door opened, revealing a shadowy figure.  They all screamed.

The lights came back on.

"Sorry about the lights, Yugi," Grandpa Muto said.  "I was just fixing a breaker.  You know how tricky they get."

They sighed in unison.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You kids have fun, OK?"

"We will, Grandpa!"

Chuckling to himself, Grandpa Muto closed the door and returned to the shop.

“Sorry we didn’t reach him, Yugi.”  Ryou flopped back against Yugi's bed.  "But, um, let’s not do that again for a while, yeah?"

"Yes!" the others said together.

Carefully, they put the board away, and brought out the cards.  Even Duel Monsters was safer than that.


End file.
